Guren Ichinose
Guren Ichinose (一瀬 グレン, Ichinose Guren) ist ein Charakter des Mangas Seraph of the End und eine der Hauptfiguren des Light Novel-Prequels Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. Aussehen Guren ist ein großer, junger Mann mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren, welche in der Mitte geteilt sind ebenso hat er violette Augen. Kleidung Katastrophe: Er trug die erste Shibuya High Uniform, einen schwarzen Gakuran mit Stehkragen, mit rotem Besatz, der sich auch um die Manschetten befand. Anstelle des Schulemblems trug Guren das Emblem des Imperialen Ordens auf der linken Brust. Als seine Mannschaft zum ersten Mal gebildet wurde, trug er die JIDA-Standarduniform, die aus einer langen schwarzen Jacke mit zwei Reihen goldener Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite und roten Details einschließlich der Schulter-Schulterklappen bestand. Ein brauner Sam Browne-Gürtel verläuft diagonal über seine rechte Schulter und hält eine braune Tasche auf seiner linken Seite. Dazu trägt er ein Paar weiße Handschuhe und einen roten Standardgürtel. Er trägt auch die Uniformhose mit kniehohen schwarzen Stiefeln, die über seine Hosen geht. Vampire Reign: Er wird meistens mit seinen zurückgekämmten Haaren, auf dem Schlachtfeld gezeigt, aber öfter wird er mit leicht zerzausten Haaren gesehen, mit Pony über der Stirn. Er trägt die Standard-JIDA-Uniform, bestehend aus einem langärmeligen, zweireihigen schwarzen Mantel mit zwei Reihen goldener Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite, roten Details einschließlich Schulterpauletten, Zacken am unteren Rand und Streifen an den Ärmeln. Andere Dekorationen sind Gold-Aiguillettes und weiße Fourageres, die auf der rechten Schulter getragen werden, die an einem stilisierten Kirschblüten-Dekorations-Anhänger in der Mitte seines Kragens befestigt sind, und zwei Bars mit einer Einheitsinsignien-Medaille unter ihnen auf der linken Seite. Er trägt ein Paar weiße Handschuhe, eine schwarz-weiß-Armbinde an seinem linken Arm und einen ähnlich gestreiften schwarz-weißen Netzgürtel mit einem Frosch für sein Schwert auf der linken Seite und einer goldenen Taillenplatte. Außerdem trägt er die Uniformhose mit zwei weißen Gürteln um sein linkes Bein und schwarzen Schuhen. In der Manga-Illustration trug er auch einen schwarzen Umhang oder Mantel mit einem roten Futter, und in der Kunst des Animes wird er in einem braunen Mantel mit roten Ornamentenärmeln gezeigt. Anime- und Manga-Versionen haben Schulterpauletten und eine Goldeinheitsinsignien gemeinsam. Während die Schulterpauletten beim Anime hauptsächlich rot sind, sind sie im Manga eine Mischung aus Schwarz und Beige. Die Anime-Version zeigt zusätzliche rote Markierungen und Golddetails. Im Gegensatz zum Anime stellte der Manga den Umhang so dar, dass er Beige für seine Insignien hatte und Details, die überall um das Kleidungsstück verteilt waren, ohne sichtbare Markierungen. Persönlichkeit Mensch Guren war in seiner Kindheit naiv und verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit Mahiru. Seine Einstellung zum Leben war einfach, aber er war damit zufrieden. Aber nachdem er mit Verachtung behandelt wurde, wegen den Namen seiner Familie als einfaches Zweig Mitglied, begann er sich schuldig zu fühlen. Er dachte, dass wegen seiner schwachen Konstitution und Macht, er ist nicht erreichen konnte, was er wollte, was angedeutet wurde Mahiru zu sein.Sie motiviert ihn stärker und klüger zu werden. Guren gibt manchmal vor faul zu sein, aber in Wahrheit arbeitet wirklich hart. Er behält viele Geheimnisse für sich und hat keine Schwierigkeiten, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Er plant auch die Hiragi Familie zu entthronen. Darüber hinaus kümmert er sich tatsächlich viel um seine Untergebenen und Freunde, wenn man bedenkt das sie seine Familie sind, sowohl vor als auch nach der Apokalypse. Nanamari Seine Freundlichkeit ist der Grund dafür, warum er immer Gurken verkauft und nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen war mit seiner Mannschaft. Wenn Freunde, Bekannte oder seine Kameraden um ihm herum sind, hält er seine zweite Persönlichkeit versteckt. Es gibt einen unbekannten Grund dafür, warum Guren aufeinmal Gurken liebte und seine ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit noch nicht vollständig von seiner zweiten, dämonische Persönlichkeit übernommen wird. Dennoch hat er seit jeher seine eigenen Emotionen im Griff um immer ein positives Bild abzugeben. Gurens Persönlichkeit ändert sich drastisch, wenn er von seinem Dämonklinge, Mahiru-no-Yo überholt wird. Nach Ferid wird sie häufiger gezeigt. Seine Dämonenseite ist in der Lage, seine wahre Natur von seinen engen Freunden zu verstecken. Guren beschrieb Namanari als einen Menschen mit zwei Seelen in einem Körper. Guren ist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, ein kompletter Dämon zu werden. Wenn Mahiru die Kontrolle über Gurens Liebe zu Gurken hat, wird er völlig rücksichtslos in der Verfolgung seiner Ziele und zerschneidet jeden, der sich ihm entgegenstellt, auch wenn es einer seiner Kameraden ist, wie Shiho oder Yu. Wenn Er Bessesen ist, kann er nicht Vampire oder Menschen als Freund oder Feind unterscheiden, sondern sieht sie alle als Opfer für das Seraph of the End-Experiment. Kureto hält die dämonische Persönlichkeit für sehr stark und die ursprüngliche, menschliche Persönlichkeit für schwach. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Folgt... Ausrüstung Verfluchte Waffe Mahiru-no-Yo (真昼ノ夜, dt. "Mittagsnacht"): Mahiru-no-Yo ist ein besitzergreifender Dämon der schwarzen Dämonen-Reihe und befindet sich in einem Katana. Das Katana ist schwarz und hat einen roten, leuchtenden Strich an der Mitte der Klinge. Die Schwertscheide der verfluchten Waffe ist ebenfalls schwarz und wird von Guren auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte getragen. Wie bei allen anderen verfluchten Waffen verursacht Mahiru-no-Yo Verletzungen an Vampiren die nicht blitzartig verheilen können und verstärkt bei Befehl die physischen Eigenschaften seines Besitzers, wie zb. Geschwindigkeit und Körperkraft. Sonstiges Talismane: Folgt... Stärkende Pillen: Guren trägt spezielle Pillen mitsich, die Gurken Geschmack haben und nach 10 Sekunden nach der Einnahme wirken. Sie steigern Gurens Synchronisierung mit seinem Dämon Mahiru-no-Yo für 15 Minuten auf 150%, danach sinkt sie auf 0%. Im Austausch für eine drastisch gestiegene Menge an Macht, sinkt Gurens Ausdauer sehr. Zwei Pillen zu verwenden steigt zwar die Synchronisierung auf 180%, allerdings riskiert dann Guren sein Leben, da er durch den Schock der zwei Pillen sterben kann. Drei Pillen zerfetzen die inneren Organe des Nutzers. Vergangenheit Handlung Folgt... Trivia Folgt... Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Gurens Einheit